


back to the future

by bestboytodo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestboytodo/pseuds/bestboytodo
Summary: This. This was not his ceiling.What was going on, where was he?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	back to the future

"Today we will be reading the prose  _ What is love? _ , by the well known author Park Jimin.” Yeonjun twirls the pencil around his fingers, listening to his professor talk about what they were going to be doing in class that day.

If he was being honest, he was bored out of his mind. He never was a big fan of these people that wrote poems and "prose". He snorts at the term. It was always interesting to Yeonjun what was considered a "classic" and what is not. What is an automatic hit and how long it sticks with the public. How long hidden gems are discovered, whether it be months, years, decades even after the initial release.

But that's about as far as his interests go. He didn't actually care about these works or the people behind them. It was just something else that was shoved in his face that he had to do in order to get a grade and pass the course. He tunes back in to hear that the professor has decided for them to pair with a partner, read the work, and then share their thoughts with each other on what they think the writer was trying to convey to the reader and to the world at large.

His stomach immediately tightens and twists in worry as anxiety churns through his system. He didn't have any friends in his class. He subtly tries and glances around and sees that a lot of the students had already paired with friends. Before he can try to scope out who he thinks would be a decent partner [read: won't make him do all the work], the teacher suddenly speaks up, "Is there anyone that does not have a partner?"

It seems like besides him, there were three other people that had not found a partner, so the professor paired two of them together and himself with someone. He looks over to his newly paired partner to see a tall bean pole-esce person with curly dyed hair, pouty lips, gangly limbs, a tee shirt with a dog on it, and blue jeans. They were making their way over to him, "Hello," they whisper when they are close enough.

"Hey," he responds back.

"My name is Seobin." They said, introducing themself.

"Yeonjun." He says, and with that out of the way they both put their heads down and start to read. The story itself was a downer. It was about this man who felt like they were on top of the world with a loving wife and child who were the man's joy in life. Soon, however, the wife started to get frustrated and started to not trust the man since they weren't always sexually active. She believed the man to have a mistress without her knowing. So, she one day, packs her bags and leaves with the child without a word to the man who comes home to an empty house.

Soon enough, the writer finds another person that he gets into a relationship with, but it turns out that they were just using him, not actually caring for him at all. The public catches wind of this and soon the man has become the laughingstock of the town. The man entered a depression and soon his writings started to reflect this as well. His writings start questioning love, what the point of it all is since it is just used to play around with ppl, to fit people's desires and interests.

It was a tragic story, sure, but it seemed like every "famous" writer had one. Like no writer is a "good" writer until they have a tragic backstory. It was one of the reasons that he didn't really care that much for writers, he wished that one of them could have a good life. At least that way, it would feel like he could live vicariously through them. Not that his life was "bad", it was just...not necessarily good. It was either filled with boredom, anxiety, and just depressing.

I mean what even was considered "good"? Was it having a 1.7 million dollar mansion and only paying $4,000 in taxes? Was it having a supportive loving family? Was it just having a working, "happy" mind? Because he feels like his family is loving and supportive enough, though he will admit that they are the source and triggers of his anxiety and depressive episodes at times. But they aren't abusive, and they provide for him. So maybe if his mind wasn't like it was, then maybe he wouldn't have to go through his anxiety and depression.

Either way, it would be nice to get a fresh take and have a writer that had a pleasant backstory. He sees a picture of the writer that is attached to the sample work that the professor has pulled for a reference photo. They were definitely a looker. Having black hair that was pulled back off the forehead, puffy eyes that were held no interest, and full lips in a straight line. In this photo, they were in a classic Regency Period, ruffled gentlemen's shirt. There was a dark, maybe navy or black sauve coattail over top. He couldn't see below the waist since the writer was sitting in a chair in a decorated room.

Soon enough, he has finished the story, and done with staring at the man's face, he looked up to see that his partner was done as well. They talked about the story, their thoughts and opinions, and answered the questions that the professor had set for the assignment. After they finish they wait for the professor and the rest of the class to finish up.

When Yeonjun gets back to his dorm, he lies down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt a little tired, having not slept that well that night before. He closes his eyes to help the sting he felt from them.

After a few minutes he opens his eyes again, and immediately his breath gets caught in his chest.

_ This. This was not his ceiling _ .

What was going on, where was he? The area was dark, so it was hard to see, but there were a few candles lit to help give off some light. He blinks his eyes a couple more times, hoping that will help with his weird vision. Except that it doesn't change anything. Maybe this was a dream?

He gets up from where he was lying down. It was a bed, but it wasn't the one that he was used to. It was a big queen-size, instead of the small twin that the dorm provided. This new bed was softer and had a red duvet instead of his cheap ones he got from the bargain store. The walls were painted a light beige color and there was a hanging chandelier that held about 8 candles. He heads towards the door and goes out to see a hallway overseeing a staircase leading to the first floor.

There were a few other doors leading to other rooms that connected to the hallway overlooking the first floor. He goes past them though, heading down the stairs to the landing to see what his mind has created. It seems like a really nice, expensive home, with high vaulted ceiling and lots of huge paintings on the walls.

"You're awake, good." A voice suddenly says, causing Yeonjun to jump a meter into the air while his stomach drops into the basement. He swirls around to find someone that he was not expecting to see. Though he wasn't sure who he should have expected, if anyone. He supposes this is par for the course for a weird dream, and it does make sense for a dream.

The fact that Park Jimin, the writer that he had just learned about in class early that day, is standing before him. His mind dreamt of him now that he had learned about him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." They say, breaking him from his train of thoughts.

"Uh...no? No, it's fine. I just...what am I...doing here?" He asks, not sure what else to say or ask.

"I found you unconscious near my estate's gate. What, may I ask, were you doing there?"

"I'm not sure." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. Which is true, in usual dream logic, they always seem to just start and stop at random tangents and times. "Can I use a phone?"

"Ah! I’m afraid that I don’t have one. They are relatively new to residents and the one I bought, won’t be arriving for a few weeks. Are you sure you don't remember where you live? I could arrange for a coach." Jimin suggested.

Yeonjun deflated, he wasn't even sure of where he was currently in relation to where he lived, but he suppose it couldn't hurt to try. "I live in Seongnam City." Though he receives a blank stare so he adds, "In Gyeonggi-do." It doesn't change the look.

"I'm afraid I do not know where that is at." Yeonjun was now starting to realize that he was essentially stuck with no way of contacting anyone that he knows. Jimin seems to realize his situation because they suggest an offer. "If you'd like, you can stay with me. Until you hear from your family if you want."

Without really having really any other choice, he takes the offer. "Thank you for letting me stay here at your home." He says with a deep bow.

>>>><<<<

Almost half a year passed and Yeonjun, still living with Jimin, had gotten used to living with them. It was definitely weird getting used to all the differences at first, but with Jimin helping him out, it wasn't as bad if he was on his own. They had actually gotten pretty close over the last few months. Having gone to opera shows together, gone to orphanages to help with children and to donate to charities--though they were using Jimin's money since Yeonjun didn't have any.

Jimin and Yeonjun had gotten to know each other better, finding out that they actually both love to sing and dance. That while they are both good hearted people, also love to be mischievous and mess with each other. Yeonjun was slightly surprised at how many women would try and impress Jimin, to be with them, but Jimin didn't pay them any mind. Though he supposes he can't blame them, Jimin was definitely exceptional. Obviously in looks, anyone could tell just by seeing, but also in character, charisma, selflessness--honestly the list could go on.

They had decided that the following day, they would go out for horseback riding. They had been cooped up in the home for months due to the harsh winter they were experiencing, the worst one in a decade Jimin had commented. While they did have their time enjoying the beautiful snow fall and staying in front of a warm fireplace, to have the earth start to warm up enough for them to go outside without having to worry too much about the cool air was wonderful. Yeonjun goes to bed with a smile on his face, excited to go out with Jimin riding horses and enjoying nature and each other's company.

He opens his eyes and immediately realizes that he isn't in Jimin's home. The ceiling doesn't have the fancy molding, wallpaper, and art. It's the ceiling of his old home. The one before he had ended up at Jimin's, the one he had been raised in. He looks around the room, taking it in after so many months away--wait. No, months. It had all been a dream it looks like. He must have dreamed about the writer Jimin after they started that unit on them in class.

It felt real, but he has also had dreams like that many times before, so with that decided, he gets up and gets ready to go to school.

"So, yesterday, we started our unit on Park Jimin and read one of their works,  _ What is Love? _ " The professor started off the lesson. "Before we start on the next prose, I want everyone to get into the same pairs as they were yesterday. We are going to go ahead and answer some questions about the author and the work that we have read some far."

The room erupts into chairs scraping across the floor as everyone moves to get situated with the person they were with the day before. Once everyone was paired up the professor pulled up a powerpoint that had several questions on it. The first few questions were about Park Jimin's life, which Yeonjun was able to answer with ease. The last several questions were about the  _ What is Love? _ prose that they had read about.

"What was the story about?" Soobin reads the question aloud.

"How he contemplated what love was due to how his life had been up-ended. He felt like he had a wonderful life and then his wife and child were taken from him. How love is a complex thing since it feels like anyone can obtain it, but also can be taken away at any point, as if they are undeserving." He answers.

However, instead of moving on to the next question, Soobin questions him, "What? Did you not even read it?"

"What? Of course I did."

"Well, then stop messing around and answer the question seriously."

Yeonjun was confused, "I...that's what it is about? What do you mean."

"No, it is about how the narrator had a close, male friend and how love comes in all different ways and forms, whether familial, friendship, or romantic. Though, we know that in this case that the narrator actually has...unique feelings for the friend. I think that it is hinting that it is something more than friendship, but I don't think it is necessarily traditional romantic either." Soobin responds.

Yeonjun stares at the other, not believing what he was hearing. He had definitely read the prose yesterday with the rest of the class. He looks back down at the story and skims through it only to find that it is actually completely different from what he had read. "What the hell..." He trials off. He had pulled this out of his bag from yesterday, so. This is definitely the page that he supposedly read yesterday. Except that the only words that were the same, was the title and who the work was by.

Yeonjun sees the dedication page and sees his name Yeonjun.  _ What, so, am I supposed to think that all those months with Jimin were real then? _ He thinks to himself. He feels like it's crazy to assume, but what else is he  _ supposed  _ to think with everything that is happening.

As the class goes on, his mind is blank, not being able to focus on anything going on. He goes over everything that has happened to him from yesterday, or was it actually six months ago? From when he was first introduced to the writer and author Park Jimin. To then...meeting? Park Jimin and spending time together for close to half a year, to then suddenly waking back up here? If this is all real...somehow, then he didn't even get to officially say goodbye to Jimin. What did Jimin think when he was suddenly gone?

In any case, it looks like Jimin cared enough about them and their time together to write about something based on them. Yeonjun felt truly honored that he was able to get to know Jimin, to be close to them, to hold some kind of importance to them--however small he was in the overall scheme of their life. He will forever be grateful to the time that they got to spend together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you enjoyed this work of mine~ while this is my only txt one so far (i do plan on doing more in the future) i have written lots of bts works so feel free to check them out <3
> 
> also feel free to check me out on twitter @minihegemoni!


End file.
